marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = (Brother) (Girlfriend) | xme = all | voice = Kirby Morrow | other = MAU }} :Cyclops is from the Non MAU series . Scott Summers, also known by the codename Cyclops, is a and team leader of the . Biography As a child, Scott Summers and his brother were orphaned after a plane crash killed their parents. Scott and his brother had jumped out of the plane in , but when the plane exploded it had caused damage to their parachutes causing them to fall. Scott hit his head in the incident and was in a for some time, but when he recovered he discovered his ability to shoot beams from his eyes. He had to wear sunglasses to control his power, otherwise causing massive destruction. Scott was unaware that his brother Alex had survived the crash and was adopted by foster parents, and would not know that until some years later. Joining the X-Men Some time later he was found by and taken to where he was taught how to control his powers. He became the leader of the X-Men as a teenager and fought to protect humans who were afraid of them from evil mutants and 's . He fell in love with fellow X-Man . He saved Toad from , a high school bully who later hated mutants. He was later thanked by Toad, who he had wanted to join the X-Men. He arrived at the mansion while Toad and a new student named had accidentally ended up in the . Scott had met Nightcrawler earlier when he arrived who was demonic in appearance. Nightcrawler was welcomed by Scott to join the X-Men. Scott was ordered to help get the two out of Danger Room. After doing this, Scott was disappointed to see Toad leave, but was happy to see Nightcrawler join the ranks of the X-Men. He and Nightcrawler followed Wolverine to assist him in his battle with Sabertooth. Nightcrawler insisted on taking Scott's car, to which Scott agreed. Scott went with Kurt and watched Wolverine struggle to beat Sabertooth. The two briefly assisted, but, Sabertooth escaped. Instead of being thanked for helping him, the two were warned not to follow him ever again. Nightcrawler told Scott that Wolverine liked them, to which, Scott answered sarcastically. He and the others watched Wolverine in the Danger Room. They watched him dodge numerous attacks and take significant damage as well. When Kitty asked if anyone besides her was surprised by all of the things going on in the mansion, Scott along with the others did not respond. When the team went to go after Rogue, Mystique took on his form and attacked Rogue. After Rogue ran away from the X-Men, Scott went home with the others. He became protective of Jean when she met a mutant named Blob. Blob had mistaken him for laughing at him in the cafeteria when he was really laughing with Kurt about being assigned partners with Rogue, whom was previously under the implication that Scott, Jean, Kitty, Storm, Wolverine and Nightcrawler were trying to kill her last time they saw her outside of school. When Blob almost threw a chair at Jean in both anger and confusion, Scott opted to blast him in defense of Jean. When Jean was captured by Blob and Nightcrawler informed him of this, Scott reacted in anger, slamming his fist on the table in which he and Rogue were sitting on. He then asked Rogue if she knew anything of what had happened. She responded rudely, to which Scott told her he hoped she could live with her conscience. When Scott arrived to confront Blob, he noticed Blob had already apprehended Wolverine. This did not stop him from blasting Blob several times before Wolverine's unconscious body was thrown at him, knocking the two into Wolverine's motorcycle. The situation was handled by Rogue, whom had taken a short dosage of Scott's powers. This proved to him that there was good in Rogue. When Storm's nephew Spyke developed powers, Scott and Jean went to talk to him. Spyke made fun of Scott's shades, not knowing they kept his powers in check. After Spyke was arrested, he continued to try to recruit Spyke into the X-Men, promising that he would be released. Spyke shook his hand and went back to the mansion with Scott and Jean. After Spyke confronted Quicksilver about damaging the lockers that he was blamed for, Scott and Jean watched as Spyke captured Quicksilver and got him to admit that he was the one who damaged the lockers. He talked to Jean, Kitty, Spyke and Kurt about Duncan Matthew's party. He, unlike the others, did not want to go to the party, seeing it as a place the five mutants could get exposed. After Kurt disappeared, Scott went with Jean, Kitty and Spyke to find him. They briefly captured Toad, but, had to let him go in order to find out what Rogue knew of Kurt's disappearance. When the X-Men and Rogue went to the place Kurt disappeared at, they were attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants. He and Jean fought Blob, after the fight they succeeded in bringing Kurt back home, along with another mutant named Forge. Scott offered Forge a ride, but, he objected to it. Scott warmed up to the idea of a party after this and told his friends he would take them. He and Jean assured Kitty that they would find a way to get her into the party. Scott and some of his fellow X-Men partook in a training exercise. Scott and the others came close to victory until Scott held back when he was seen and touched by a simulation of Rogue. When Scott got to school, he talked to Jean about the simulation. Mystique used this as more evidence that the X-Men did not want Rogue to join. When Jean's place was taken on the school field trip, Scott was stuck with Rogue. Despite their differences, the two managed to get along, racing each other while in the snow storm. Scott was confronted by Rogue over the simulation of her that she was told by Mystique that he used. Scott tried to convince her that he and the other X-Men did not want to hurt her. The two were spied on by Mystique, who decided to push Scott off of a cliff. Scott was saved by Rogue. Scott's powers were used by Rogue for the second time to alert Professor X and Wolverine where the two were. Scott and Rogue were found and saved, Rogue joined Scott and the X-Men after that. Scott and the others chose to confront Professor X over not telling them that principal Darkhome was really Mystique. Scott encouraged Rogue to speak about this along with the other young X-Men. He and the other X-Men came to Spyke's rescue when he, Rogue and Kitty were attacked by Sabertooth, who was busy fighting Wolverine. Scott was later featured in Spyke's video that he turned in for class. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Spyke did several exercising courses against the Brotherhood. Scott got into several arguments, most of which involved name calling and petty bets, with Avalanche. Scott and the rest of his team teamed up with the Brotherhood, surprisingly willingly, to save both Professor X and Mystique from Juggernaut, Professor X's brother. The ten used their combined powers to take off the Juggernaut's helmet. When Rogue started to have nightmares, Scott was called in along with the other X-Men. He was later sent back to bed by Professor X. What no one knew at the time, was that Nightcrawler was the child in Rogue's dreams. He and the other X-Men came to Nightcrawler's aid after he was ganged up on by the Brotherhood. Kitty wrote about him in her letter to her parents, along with the other X-Men. Magneto He eventually reunited with his brother thanks to Magneto. The two went to where Cyclops met up with Professor X, who was taken from the mansion by Magneto. His powers were enhanced so that he could control his powers without glasses. But, he gave up the powers after Jean told him she didn't want to be involved in this "new world" Magneto promised. He and his brother destroyed Asteroid M, stopping it from crushing and killing both the X-Men and Brotherhood. He later apologized to everyone on board the Blackbird. New Recruits Scott watched Jean's soccer game, along with Kurt and Kitty. While in the car with the two, Scott assisted them in stopping a car, thereby displaying his powers, something Professor X was not happy about. When Scott, Kurt and Kitty got to the mansion, they were questioned. Scott told Xavier that he believed using his powers was reasonable because it helped save a life. Professor X told him that the world was still not ready to know of mutants. When Scott got to school, Avalanche tried to bait him into using his powers. Kitty talked him out of it, the two walked away from the Brotherhood. When the Brotherhood chose to announce they're powers, Scott and the other X-Men stopped them from getting the secret of mutant powers out. Scott and the other X-Men watched Jean deliver a speech to the school. However, Jean had several headaches due to her hearing all of the thoughts of the people in the area. Jean soon lost control of her powers. Of all the X-Men, Scott reacted the worst to this, taking rash actions before being calmed down by Rogue. As Scott and some of the other X-Men confronted Jean, she began to have mental link connections with Rogue. Jean's voice through Rogue's body called Scott's name. After Jean was saved, Scott thanked Rogue for helping to save her. Scott and Jean were tricked into going on a ride together and being stranded by the younger X-Men. Jean first blamed Scott for the car not starting up. The two managed to get back to the mansion. Scott and Jean took control when they got back to the mansion and stopped a boy calling himself Arcade, from using the Danger Room. Scott was surprised by Lance when he came to the mansion at night requesting to join the X-Men. While Avalanche was questioned by Cyclops, asking him what he wanted, insinuating he didn't come to the mansion to make jokes. After Lance was accepted by Xavier, Scott tried to be nice to him, telling him his X-Men uniform was better than his other costume. Lance took this as an insult, impressed the other New Mutants, even Kitty as well, making Scott feel inferior. Scott got mad at Avalanche when he found his car, muddy and dirty. After the New Mutants took the Blackbird, Scott accused him of taking it. Scott apologized to him before he decided to leave the X-Men and rejoin the Brotherhood. Scott was in the room when Hank McCoy, now in a blue hairy form, had Xavier announce that he was joining the X-Men as a teacher and would like to go by the name Beast. Cyclops helped save the when blew up the . Powers and Abilities Scott has the ability to shoot energy beams from his eyes. They can only be controlled with ruby quarts. Personality Relationships Jean Grey Cyclops had known Jean for an unspecified time, longer than the other young X-Men. The two had been friends for a few years, Jean chose Duncan Matthews over him. She decided to still stay close friends with him. Scott showed more anger than any of the other X-Men when Jean was captured by Blob. Their relationship started to really change after mutants were revealed to the public. They both started to have deeper feelings, but, neither wanted to confess it until the other. When Scott was almost killed by Mystique and saved by Jean, Jean told Scott the two had a special link to each other. With this revelation, the two began a romantic relationship. Background Cyclops was voiced by Kirby Morrow. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Scott Summers (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Scott Summers (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Heroes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men: Evolution